


Prince to the Rescue

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV, TERRA BATTLE (Video Game)
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen, Other, Set during the quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Noctis saves Sarah from the fall.





	Prince to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A Sarah's fall from Noct's perspective. 
> 
> This work was in docs for a long time, but I finally finished it. Hope you will like it.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. First, he was transported to strange world with the person he didn’t know by - aliens of all things! – to defeat some  thing called ‘ the Eroder’. Now, one of these aliens stole his phone and Sarah rushed after it without thinking, although she said they should team up and stick together.

“And Iggy calls _me_ reckless, “Noctis said to himself with sigh, before running in the direction Sarah took off, to make sure she was alright and in no danger, and then scold her for running away like that.

Noctis found the girl some time later. She was standing on trunk of a tree that was in the water, too close to the edge of the waterfall for comfort, Hiso Alien in her arms.

Suddenly the trunk of a tree disappeared in the red sparks, and alien and Sarah began falling, Sarah screaming from fear as she hugged the alien to protect him.

The Prince cursed, before summoning his sword and warping after Sarah to save the two. 

“Hey!” Noctis exclaimed, materializing. He embraced Sarah, and threw his blade, warping after it to safety of the ground.

Once they were safe, the Prince let Sarah go, who in turn let alien go, (who ran off to the rest of his kind), and turned to face Noctis. The thanks died on her lips when she saw angry look on  Noct’s face.

Uh oh! She was in _big_ trouble...


End file.
